


Together

by SaltNTang



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Other, Short & Sweet, Wholesome, cozy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 05:49:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltNTang/pseuds/SaltNTang
Summary: Hank and Connor’s simple day being wholesome and lovey-dovey





	Together

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack Hank and Connor have playing in the background: https://soundcloud.com/soulitunehere/a-good-evening-1

The ambient yellow light highlighted Connor’s features as he sat cross-legged on the wooden oak floors, staring at the crackling fire.

Soft jazz played from a crackling radio sitting on the coffee table. 

“Connor, you want somethin’ hot to drink?” Hank questioned from the kitchen, breaking Connor’s content state. 

“No thank you.” The android replied, his eyes remaining stationary on the cozy fireplace. Connor was wrapped up in a fluffy wool blanket given to him by Hank. The warmth enveloped his body, seemingly dwarfing his size.

“Hank, it’s begun to snow.” Connor commented, rubbing Sumo’s awaiting belly.

Hank’s curly white hair bobbed as he made his way toward Connor, settling beside the android on the floor with a mug of hot chocolate cradled in his hands.

“Do you  feel temperature changes, Connor? Or are you  only aware of them?” Hank glanced at the android questioningly.

Connor leaned over wordlessly, placing both his hands atop Hank’s. 

“I can feel the mug’s hot humidity through your own body heat, Hank.” As he spoke, the android’s brown eyes seemed to brighten with joy, a small smile crossing his features.

“Well, good, so I know doing to this will make some sense.” Hank spoke, muttered.

Connor glances at the man, confusion briefly crossing his expression.

Suddenly, Hank wrapped an arm around the android’s shoulder, pressing a kiss on Connor’s cheek affectionately. 

Connor’s cheeks flushed a soft blue, glancing at the man. 

“You’re a good kid, Connor. Hank paused before continuing, “When I...when I lost Cole, I thought nothing—no one else—could fill the emptiness I felt in my fuckin’ soul.” 

Connor watched Hank speak, his voice sounding strained. 

“No one could ever replace Cole. But you do a lot for me. Makes me feel like the father I was never able to be.” Hank’s voice trailed off to a quiet, uncharacteristic whisper.

“You would have been a great father.” Connor spoke, leaning toward the man to rest his head on Hank’s shoulder.

A comfortable silence fell over the two as they watched the heavy snow fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Wholesome father-son vibes


End file.
